supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kytann
Background The Kytann are a sentient race of colonial, insect-like humanoids from the island realm of Arnyek, a realm that was conquered by Army of Thanos under The Black Order due to not having any defense against outsiders. Kytann grow from the form of maggot-like larvae inside of victims' bodies, emerging with wings in a humanoid form from them as if they were a cocoon, at times within seconds of their implantation. The stronger the host of the Kytann maggots, the stronger the resultant Kyainn will be, with, as an example, Kytann emerging from one of the primordial thus being nigh unstoppable. Grown Kytann women possess highly toxic blood and the ability to excrete very potent toxins from their bodies through their hands or mouths, to the point of allowing it to drip from their extremities without harming themselves. They can release bugs from their bodies to heal others by devouring bullets and sealing wounds, pick locks through a large amount of gnat-like creatures, heal from seemingly fatal injuries by application of bugs to wounds to regenerate, or release a swarm of bugs from their bodies through their torsos, which have a readily available slit at the abdomen level to remove Kytann maggots on a whim. Kytann women also have four poisonous ovipositors that emerge from their backs, as well as the aforementioned wings, all of which can be used effectively in combat as well as to stand upon. Furthermore, women of this race have yellow skin and bald heads. Kytann men are uncommon but do carry the same affinity though they do not have four poisonous ovipositors, but instead a tail that is able to absorb physical bio-organelles. Kytann's Abilities Kytann's insect affinity gives them control over several different types of large bugs and winged insects all over the universe. They can use the bugs for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacks to even sealing wounds. Their natural extra limbs give them lethal pincers to use in combat and allow her to fly to a degree. They is also one of the few, if not the only species in the Black Eye Galaxy to have a extremely powerful regeneration factor. A women kytann, Eris Bane was able to reform from a swarm of insects after being torn in half by a possessed physically massive Asgardian. Kytann men carry the same affinity, but do not have four poisonous ovipositors, but instead a tail that is able to absorb physical bio-organelles. Kytann also carry the ability to channel the souls of previous host they have had and utilize it for a variety of effects, like Empathy, Astral Projection, Augmentation, and etc. Kytann believes this is due to evolution with the radiation of one of the Infinite Rings, the Spirit Ring by giving off exposure to their atmosphere. Fun Facts * Kytann's insectoid nature as one among many leads them to only refer to themselves in the impersonal third person in speech: "this one" rather than "I". * The name of Kytann's homeworld means 'shadow' in Hungarian (árnyék). * Kytann is allies with the Cotati species. (the Cotati are an highly intelligent species of plants with telepathic powers. They are the second sentient race of Hala alongside the Kree.)